


Just A Drop

by srmarybadass



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Stackhouse siblings has piqued Godric's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published to LJ in August 2009.  
> I love rarepairs!

It was right after Jason Stackhouse informed him that “thanks, man, but I don’t think I’ll be coming back here anytime soon” that Godric realized two things- that he was hungry, and that he scented a whiff of fairy. When Jason walked off, the whiff went with him, bringing Godric to the third realization: the Stackhouses must have a bit of fairy in them. After all, the girl was a telepath, or so Eric informed him.

 

He glanced after Jason, worried that the other vampires would scent it too and fall upon the man, as vampires faced with fairies will. But none of them looked at him more than once, with slightly distrustful eyes.

 

Godric, having a thousand years on everyone else in the house, had senses far beyond their range. He could see for miles, hear a sneeze across the street, and, apparently, smell a drop of fairy blood. He smiled a little to himself as he finished receiving his guests. His interest was piqued.

 

“Thanks, but I am not hungry,” he lied to Eric later on. It was so thoughtful of his child to try and find a rare treat for him, but there were far more AB-negative humans running around than humans with fairy blood- even if it was just a drop. He leaned in closer, his voice barely a whisper. “The Stackhouse girl?”

 

“Sookie?”

 

“Yes. And her brother?”

 

“Jason.”

 

“Does he belong to anyone?” Godric could have taken any human, had he wished, but playing by the vampire rules was just as important as abiding by the human ones.

 

Eric shook his head. “Why? You’re not-”

 

“Oh, but I am,” Godric replied, eyes tracking the blonde as he moved across the room and up the stairs.

 

“You said you weren’t hungry.”

 

“I wasn’t.”

 

“Keep in mind that he is _Sookie’s brother_ , and we want to keep in her good graces-”

 

“I’m not going to _hurt_ him, Eric,” Godric rolled his eyes at his thousand-year-old progeny. “I want a taste. Just a drop. Keep an eye on my guests.”

 

Eric nodded, and Godric rose from his makeshift throne- he’d had an actual throne once, but that was back in the sixteenth century- to ascend the stairs lightly and slowly.

 

He spotted his quarry at the end of the deserted hallway, admiring his collection of modern art.

 

“So you are a fan of Pollock?” he said by way of greeting.

 

Jason jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of a vampire, but quickly returned to normal. “Nah. This just reminds me of this one time that my friend Hoyt and I got into his uncle’s paint set and threw it all over his aunt’s new white sofa because we thought it needed color.”

 

His scent was even more intoxicating from here. It wasn’t just the fairy blood, either- although that added a certain irresistible charm- but Godric could smell the sun on his skin and the sweat on his brow and even the fruity shampoo that he used.

 

“You’re a very special person, you know that?” he said as he sedately strolled towards Jason, who looked a little nervous.

 

“Uh, actually, the last time someone told me that, I ended up sort of being part of a crazy-ass cult church, and-”

 

His words were cut off as Godric flashed across the remaining hallway and pinned him solidly to the wall.

 

“You’re got fairy in you.”

 

Jason gulped nervously, and Godric could feel his pulse quicken. “I ain’t no queer, man-”

 

“I meant fairy _blood_ , silly human,” Godric hissed, gently nuzzling against Jason’s neck, which disturbed the elder Stackhouse greatly.

 

“I- wait- what?”

 

“Fairy blood. Your sister must have it too, yes? She is telepathic?”

 

“How’d you know about Sookie?” Jason glared at him. His devotion to his sister was really quite sweet, Godric mused.

 

“My child informed me. That must be the fairy blood present in her. What has the fairy blood given you, I wonder?”

 

“Ah- I- well- my good looks?”

 

The ancient vampire looked up into the uneasy smile of Jason Stackhouse. He had every reason to be nervous.

 

 _And to be smiling_ , Godric thought cheerfully.

 

Jason, for his part, was feeling confused, conflicted, and rather scared. On the one hand, he could yell for help- the vamps downstairs would definitely hear him. On the other hand, wasn’t this one the big leader vamp? On the previous hand, there was some sort of weird gay _vampire_ pinning him to a _wall_ and talking about his blood-

 

And then Godric licked his neck.

 

Jason yelped, and his entire body jerked. “I _told_ you, man, I don’t swing that way-”

 

“I don’t give a damn which way you swing,” Godric whispered directly into his ear. “I am hungry, and you smell like fairy. Let me taste you.”

 

“Taste- what-?” Jason shifted awkwardly to look down, and was treated to the sight of Godric sliding his fangs out leisurely. Jason’s breath quickened and he found he couldn’t move, even though Godric had loosened his grip.

 

The vampire gently brought his razor-sharp fangs down to Jason’s exposed throat, pricking him so gently that only a drop of blood swelled up. Just a drop. Godric swirled his tongue over it, savoring. It had been so _long_ since he’d had even a hint of fairy….

 

Aroused in more ways than one, he dropped his hands from Jason’s wrists, where they’d been pinning him, to his waist, where he smoothed them over trembling muscles. Jason whimpered- from fear or desire, he wasn’t entirely sure.

 

“Look, I appreciate the offer and everything, but I just ain’t interested,” he babbled. Godric grinned against his neck, where he was currently nibbling, hard enough to properly taste but not harshly enough to break skin.

 

“Really? Because this says otherwise,” Godric informed him, grinding down harshly against Jason’s hips. The human gasped.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” he asked through clenched teeth.

 

“Well, for starters, I am going to properly bite you and lap up some of that delicious fairy blood,” Godric breathed against his ear. “Then, I am going to divest us of all clothing and make you come screaming my name. What do you say?”

 

Jason looked down at him for a long moment, before speaking.

 

“All right, you smooth-talking bloodsucking fiend, but I’m on top.”

 

“Deal,” Godric purred, yanking Jason into an unoccupied bedroom.

 

 

Downstairs, Eric Northman, in possession of the second-sharpest ears in the building, grinned.


End file.
